Puckett!
by MoonChildLovegood
Summary: We all know it takes very little to piss off Sam Puckett. However, one thing pisses her off more than she cares to admit. Dash of Seddie xoxo


**Summary: Samantha (Sam) Puckett despite her rough nature doesn't get pissed off as easily as people think. One thing absolutely infuriates her no matter how much she runs from hi- IT! ;) She yet… again finds herself in detention but how did she get there? One more thing…... Just a** _ **dash**_ **of Seddie!**

 **Author's Musings: Yes, another ICarly, I have major writer's block (much to my extreme annoyance) for my Zoey 101 story but I haven't forgotten them ;) I just started watching it again on Teennick so I'm sorry if they're out of character, I'm gonna try my best.**

 **~ xoxo**

* * *

A certain blonde headed girl once again sat in the familiar classroom, munching on a pack of beef jerky she snatched off of Freddie. A smirk formed on her face as she heard Mr. Howard complain about being stuck watching ungrateful rats. Well _this_ ungrateful rat thought about how she once again landed in detention, tuning out the mumbled curses of him. The smirk left her face being replaced by the smallest of smiles, _it was so worth it_.

Carly and Freddie met at his locker waiting for their friend to be let out. Carly tried to get Sam to tell her what happened this time but said blonde girl just smirked as she walked away to her detention. Freddie just rolled his eyes at Carly's futile attempts; although he too was curious, he knew if Sam wanted them to know, they would. He watched the blonde headed demon's head disappear around a corner as he heard the door to the nurse's office swing open. He smirked as Jonah came out holding a bloody lip and a shiny new blue badge forming around his right eye. Carly noticed her friend's attention elsewhere as her eyes followed where his were and she giggled having to lean on Freddie. He just smiled sideways at her, he had no creepy stalker love towards her anymore. He loves her like a sister.

"What's the matter Jonah?" he yelled across the silent hallway "Get beat up by a girl?" he snickered as Carly's laughter doubled. Jonah froze before stomping his way to the two laughing teens "Watch it Benson, you're one to talk." He hissed before looking around warily before meeting Freddie's flashing eyes.

"Why so jumpy?" Carly asked finally being able to stand on her own.

"None of your business." he growled turning and walking away and around a corner, disappearing from view. They turned back to each other before cracking up as Carly feigned wiping an imaginary tear from her eye. They sent a silent thank you to whoever hurt him, serves him right! They heard a yelp and a thunk before a blonde headed person popped out heading towards them.

"Carls."

"Dork." she greeted slamming a fist on her locker as the door swung open.

"Sam."

"Demon." they nodded to her shaking their heads as she turned still munching on her jerky.

"Sam!" Freddie groaned digging around his backpack before sighing seeing a certain missing item. She just smirked lifting it up as if toasting a glass before munching on it again.

"Sam." Carly just shook her head looking at Freddie sympathetically.

"Mamma's thirsty." she swallowed the last bit of delicious meat before heading out the door as they followed.

"Guys!" a shout broke the comfortable silence as they bolted towards Spencer's car, Carly in shotgun and Sam and Freddie in the back.

"Move over Dork!" Sam yelled nudging him with her foot before twisting on her side and spreading her legs out.

"Sam, be nice." Carly spoke from up front and Freddie could see her rolling her eyes in his head.

"I am nice-" she broke off narrowing her eyes as a snort could be heard next to her

"You got something to say, _Benson_?" she growled out punching him in the shoulder as he slapped her hand away just in time.

"Plenty" he glared back.

"So did you see Jonah Sam?" Carly spoke putting a hold to the impending fight. Freddie didn't miss the subtle twitch in Sam's lips as he glanced sideways.

"No." she shrugged pulling her blonde curls into a pony tail "What about him?" Freddie and Carly snickered and howled in laughter as the blonde looked on in confusion.

"What?!" she asked annoyed. Something about Carly and Freddie sharing a secret sent off an unsettling feeling in her.

"Y… y.. You should hhh… have sssss… seeee… seen him Sam!" Carly managed to get out, clutching her sides as she got out of the car in front of Groovy Smoothie. They continued to tell her the story as they walked in as she laughed along. They ordered, once again Freddie paying for Sam's after an argument. T-Bo came over carrying a stick as Sam choked on her sip of her smoothie.

"Are those?-" she reached for the stick as T-Bo snatched it out of reach. She stood up on her chair as T-Bo lost balance thinking she was gonna tackle him. She caught the stick as he fell backwards eyeing the stick of ecstacy.

"Pay the man Benson." she managed to get out as she chewed on the first of many fat cakes. Freddie growled walking out as Carly sighed laying money on the table, dragging Sam out.

"How much do I owe you?" Freddie asked leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it. _Sam_ owes me five fifty." said girl just shrugging moving onto her next fat cake.

"Here Spence." Carly held out his smoothie to him as he drove them off. They walked into Bushwell Plaza hearing a screech.

"NYYYYYYYYYYEAHHHHH! Get out of my lobby!" Sam took off the last fat cake as she chucked the stick at him as he held his cheek.

"Mamma never misses." she shrugged as Carly and Freddie stared in awe.

"Remind me not to piss her off." Freddie mumbled as he and Carly followed her up to the Shay's apartment.

Sam made her way to the fridge pulling out a plate of ham as three sighs met her ears. The silence was broken again, the subject being Jonah. Carly and Freddie couldn't get it out of their heads, someone took Jonah down. They chatted about who could have done it, Sam remaining indifferent, content in her ham.

"Thanks for the ham." she said licking her fingers getting up again for a glass of tea, bringing two others.

Freddie eyed his, "What did you do to it?" he sniffed it eyeing her warily as she just smirked plopping back down causing Carly and Freddie to bounce with the force. Freddie sipped his tea slowly, still eyeing her as she just smirked more. Freddie and Carly were still speculating who did that to Jonah. Why couldn't they just drop it?

"You're awfully quiet Princess Puckett." Freddie spoke from beside her. "So Fredwierd?" Her eyes sparkled mischieviously as her mind took her away

 _She was at her locker digging for a snack when she heard her name shouted out, "Sam!" She rolled her eyes ignoring them. "Sam!" they called out again as she growled._

" _Puckett!" she dropped her notebook, slamming her locker door, spinning around. Her blonde hair swished at the sudden movement as lightning flashed in her eyes glaring at them._ _Oh. No. He. Didn't._

 _Only one person calls her that without bodily harm but they'd never find out._

 _In quick strides, she was in front of Jonah grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the locker ""What did you_ _just call me?"_

" _You have my attention, what do you want?" she hissed slamming him back again._

" _Chill Puckett." she yanked him forward as he yelped._

" _You never call me that. Ever." she punched him as his head slammed into the locker as a grunt reached her ears. "What do you want Jonah?"_

" _Is Carly sin-?" she shoved him back "Don't even think it." she punched him again._

" _SAMANTHA PUCKETT!" she dropped him as he held his mouth "DETENTION!"_

" _Whatever." she walked off to meet Carly as she told her the news. Her friend sighed._

" _What did you do this time Sam?" she asked as they walked._

" _Dork just pissed me off." she growled before seeing the shocked look on her friend's face._

 _She grabbed her arm, "Sam! You didn't kill Fre-"_

" _Not him!" her blonde friend yelled in shock to hide the hurt that Carly would actually think she wants to hurt him. Is that what they both think of her? She just smirked her signature smirk before waving and heading to her prison sentence._

 _She kicked some dork out of his seat before plopping down and digging for the jerky. She tuned out the old man as the bell finally ran, walking out. She stopped at a drink machine hearing a voice "Watch it Benson-" That did it, she growled in wait._

 _He walked around the corner and she pounced smirking at the yelp as she twisted their arm pushing him against a nearby wall "No one calls him Benson." she hissed before letting him go._

 _Nobody but her. The dork is hers and hers alone. Again, not that he'd ever find that out._

She was brought back by a voice "Puckett!" she hissed causing them to jump back before realizing where she was and _who_ exactly said it. She yawned, stretching and standing up, walking over the boy that fell to the ground.

"Don't say I never do anything nice Benson." she spoke cryptically as she walked upstairs to the ICarly studio.


End file.
